


No Mercy

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alianne asked you:<br/>PORNY PROMPT : Kurt and Blaine haven’t seen each other in several weeks, and Blaine has spent the time apart texting Kurt all the things he’d like to do to him once they see each other again. So, in retaliation, the minute Blaine walks in the door, Kurt ties him to the bed and has his way with him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



7:52 From Mister Anderson-Hummel

It’s been too long

I miss you

I miss your body

The moment I see you I’m going to ravish you

 

7:52 From Mister Hummel-Anderson

Blaine ?

Is that your idea of sexting ?

Honey we’ve done it before, you don’t know how to sext

You’re too cute and old-fashioned for that

Not complaining though ;)

 

7:55 From Mister Anderson-Hummel

Oh really ?

 

So if I tell you that I want you to pick me up and fuck me against the door …?

 

7:57 From Mister Hummel-Anderson

Cute

 

7:58 From Mister Anderson-Hummel

Keep me up in your arms, with my legs tied in your back while you pound into me and all I can do is hold on to you, scratching your back and pant in your ear ?

 

8:15 From Mister Anderson-Hummel

I’d say you have improved since the last time we did this

But still, seriously, I can’t take you seriously

You’re too much of a gentleman

 

8:40 From Mister Hummel-Anderson

How is that for gentleman behavior ? *picture attached*

 

8:57 From Mister Hummel-Anderson

sqfghsekrgubtr

Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson !!!

How did you do that you’re supposed to be in a meeting !

qzkehf

You’re so dead

 

8:59 From Mister Anderson-Hummel

;)

 

—

 

Blaine knows that he’s going to pay for that little picture of him looking over his shoulder, wearing nothing more than his tight red boxers bunched just under his ass, one arm suspiciously bent in front of him.

But boy is he ready to pay - it’s been two weeks since he left for this symposium on contemporary photography in Belgium and sexting and sex-Skyping is just not enough.

Blaine wants his husband’s hands on him, on his cheeks, on his shoulders, on his chest, holding his cock and kneading his ass, goddammit !

…

Okay so maybe he’s a gentleman but damn- but fuck it all, he’s horny !

The moment he steps inside, he meets an armful of lean and masculine flesh against his body.

Kurt pulls him in his naked arms, against his naked chest forcing him to stand on his toes and that position makes it very difficult for Blaine - he did finger himself in the plane’s toilets to be ready for whatever Kurt has in store for him.

"You’re so dead" Kurt repeats from his earlier text, his lips stretched into a smirk against his skin.

Blaine can’t help but wiggle as he stands in his arms.

The smirk grows.

"Let me guess" Kurt says, pulling Blaine’s scarf off his neck but keeping it in his hand, "you touched yourself and you’re all opened and lubed up for me ?" he asks, and as he leans backward, Blaine can see his eyes - finally - and there is that softness in Kurt’s eyes, belied by the smirk but reassuring him on his husband’s love for him.

Blaine nods quickly but keeps his mouth shut.

"Good, good - bedroom, now" he says, his voce strong even in his whisper, before he throws Blaine over his shoulder.

Blaine lets out a squeal as his suitcase falls to the ground - as long as Kurt does that kind of thing, Blaine doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of Kurt showing off his upper strength.

Kurt puts him softly -so softly it makes Blaine blush - on their bed, pulling all of his clothes off - all except the damned boxers.

"Now raise your arms" Kurt says softly, his fingers tightened around the soft cashmere of the scarf. "I’m gonna tie you up there and have my wicked, wicked way with you any way I want" Kurt says slowly, his eyes stuck to Blaine’s.

Blaine doesn’t waste a second before raising his arms, presenting his wrists against the dark wood bars, his eyes on Kurt’s every move.

Kurt knots the scarf around his wrists and the head-bed, making it tight but comfortable for Blaine.

Blaine gives a tentative tug but there is no way he can free himself from his bounds and he smiles up at Kurt.

Kurt who has taken advantage of his little test to take his own underwear off.

His eyes have turned dark and he licks his lips. “Now you’re mine” he growls before jumping on top of Blaine, attaching his mouth to Blaine’s neck, using his tongue and his teeth as he slides down Blaine’s body.

"God Blaine" he says softly between nips and licks, "I’ve missed you so much baby, jerking off wasn’t enough" he whispers against Blaine’s collarbone before sucking the skin between his lips.

Blaine feels a pleasant shiver traveling down his spine. Knowing that he’s the one, the only one to turn Kurt into this kind of unrestrained sex beast - it turns him on even more, though he didn’t think it was possible.

Kurt reaches the waistband of his underwear and Blaine tries to raise his hips or move at all, but Kurt’s strong hands are on him, preventing him from moving them.

With a devilish smirk, Kurt bows his head to lick and bite at the elastic belt of his boxers, paying particular attention to his hipbones - licking there, nipping here - before slowly, oh so slowly pulling the underwear off Blaine.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief when his cock is finally free from the confines of the tight cotton garment but he almost chokes on his own saliva when Kurt wastes no time before sucking the head in his mouth.

"Kurt fuck !" he shouts, his arms pulled by their binds when he arches his back.

Kurt hums around what he has of Blaine’s cock in his mouth, his hands firmly gripping Blaine’s hips, but not to keep them on the bed anymore : if anything, it feels like he’s - like he’s pushing Blaine’s hips toward his mouth.

It’s exactly that : he’s grabbing Blaine’s ass cheeks in his hand to push him further down his throat, until the tip of his nose is buried in Blaine’s pubic hair.

It takes one swallowing movement of Kurt’s throat around him to undo Blaine and he comes harder than he expected.

He doesn’t really feel Kurt taking him out of his mouth but the kitten licks his husband starts giving to his sensitive balls and to, really, his sensitive everything tell him that Kurt is far from done.

Kurt’s fingers slide down his crack and Blaine can feel that he’s still wet from his earlier ministrations - thank God he found that awesome lube in Brussels ! - and he can feel Kurt chuckling against his bent legs.

"So thorough" he whispers, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s thigh before diving between Blaine’s legs.

"Ooooh" Blaine moans when he feels Kurt’s tongue on his perineum before it starts circling his asshole.

Kurt gives a broad lick to his puckered entrance, finishing the lick with a light bite to his cheek.

After that, Kurt shows him no mercy, licking and sucking and entering him with his tongue relentlessly until Blaine cries out, his cock hard once more.

Kurt raises his head to look at him and cocks his head to the side. “What is it, sweetheart ? Too much ?” he asks softly and Blaine knows that there is a fucktitude of questions concentrated in this one, but he shakes his head.

"K-Kurt please" he begs, his voice hoarse and broken. "Take me please fuck me fuck me" he chants, the words losing their meaning as relief washes over him when Kurt kneels between his legs, hovering over him with his beautiful, magnificent chest glittering in the lights coming from the streets outside.

Kurt doesn’t say anything, only leaning forward to press a light kiss to his lips before entering him in one smooth, graceful movement of his hip.

Blaine feels like he’s breathing with more ease now that Kurt is completely seethed inside of him. Like a part of him was missing and has been returned to him.

Kurt usually makes love slowly to Blaine, taking his time and making him over emotional.

This is not one of those times.

Kurt’s rhythm is fast, almost brutal and Blaine revels in the pace Kurt is setting.

Kurt’s hold on his legs is a testament of his strength, as he supports them at the level of his waist until Blaine hooks his feet in the small of Kurt’s back and then Kurt puts his hands on either side of Blaine and pounds into him with everything he’s got.

"So perfect" he pants over Blaine’s chest, "so tight, so good for me - ugh" he groans as he reaches the peak of his orgasm.

Kurt starts pulling out of Blaine but he will have none of it, tightening the hold of his feet on Kurt. “Please Kurt” he begs in a whisper, his curls falling in his eyes, “just come inside of me, I want to feel you coating me - Oh !” he exclaims mid-prayer when Kurt pushes back inside of him one, two times before he’s coming with an animalistic growl.

Blaine comes for the second time tonight when Kurt collapses on top of him, the sudden pressure against his sensitive cock the only thing he needed to go over the edge.

They stay like this for what feels like an eternity before Blaine can’t take it anymore.

"Kurt ?"

"Hm ?" Kurt replies, nuzzling his chest, oblivious of the come drying between them.

"I want to touch you baby" Blaine says with a tender smile and Kurt looks up, eyes wide as a deer in a car’s headlights.

"Of course" he stammers, reaching out to untie Blaine.

The moment his arms are free, Blaine wraps them around Kurt’s broad shoulder.

Kurt lets his head fall back to Blaine’s chest, their embrace turning into a hug.

Blaine smiles and bends forward to kiss the top of Kurt’s head.

"I should leave more often" he says with a chuckle and he can feel Kurt’s laugh before he hears it.

"And send me dirty pictures too - don’t forget the power of a good picture" he mumbles against Blaine’s skin and they both chuckled tiredly.

"I love you" Blaine whispers, feeling his eyelids closing.

"I missed you" Kurt replies before pressing a kiss to his pectoral and pushing himself up. "Go to sleep, sweetie, I’m just going to get ourselves clean" he says as he trots toward the bathroom.

Blaine feels himself falling asleep and he smiles at his husband.

Next time he has a symposium that lasts more than one week, he’s taking his husband with him - no way can they go through that again.


End file.
